1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for searching for a phone number in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for searching for a corresponding phone number using image data stored in a phone book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, wireless terminals are being developed for a structure capable of transmitting high-speed data in addition to a voice communication function. That is, when a mobile communication system of the International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) standard is implemented, a high-speed data communication function as well as the voice communication function can be performed by using the wireless terminals. Data capable of being processed in the wireless terminal which performs the data communication function can be packet data or image data. Wireless terminals are equipped with a camera or television (TV) receiver for allowing the terminals to display a video signal. Thus, wireless terminals equipped with cameras can capture pictures to display moving and still images, and can transmit the images. When a phone book is registered which stores phone number information, and the like, still images also can be registered as user information.
When a phone number stored in the phone book is searched for, an existing method involves searching for a phone number using any of a number, name, voice, group and time. However, a need exists for a method for searching for a phone number using a still image which takes advantage of still images registered as user information.